<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parlez-vous français by JasFiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181533">Parlez-vous français</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasFiction/pseuds/JasFiction'>JasFiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Devil Wears Prada (2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>English, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Français | French, French Kissing, Kissing, Love, Teaching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasFiction/pseuds/JasFiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy needs to learn French.... Miranda is willing to teach. It's slightly AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Parlez-vous français</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Miranda, do you have a moment?" Andy asked carefully, shaken by the news she'd just received.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda looked up and wanted to began to act annoyed when she noticed how pale Andy was. "I...uh, of course, Andrea. What's going on?" Miranda asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Its Emily, I was on the phone with her...she had an accident...she's at the Presbyterian..." Andy stuttered her explanation as tears fell from her eyes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda rose slowly from her chair in shock. "Sit down before you collapse, Andrea." She declared. "Here, have some water." She offered moving back into efficient-mode. She grabbed her cell and placed a call. "Roy, I need you to drive Andrea and I, to the Presbyterian, right now." She ordered sternly as she looked worriedly over to Andy who was taking a sip of water with shaky hands. "What do you mean when Roy? What do you not understand about right now? I mean it. Right. This. Minute. We'll be down in five." She snapped and hung up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda was worried for both of her assistants at this moment. For Emily, because she didn't know how bad she was injured and for Andy, because she'd been the one to receive the shocking news and was worried sick about her colleague.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>XXXX</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They arrived at the hospital quickly, after Miranda ordered Roy to put his foot down, and they were led to Emily's room by the nurse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh no Em, what happened?" Andy gasped when she saw Emily's leg in a cast, and grazes all over her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It was so bloody stupid, I wasn't paying attention and I ran directly into the path of a taxi while I was on the phone," Emily admitted bitterly, not noticing that Miranda had entered the room behind Andy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I always said those things are dangerous. But I hope they are taking good care of you here." Miranda stated. This was her way of showing her she cared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, Miranda!" Emily gasped. "Yes...erm...of course they are." She stuttered, starstruck by the presence of her beautiful, successful and powerful boss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good. Now, as you may have already realised, I won't be able to take you to Paris Fashion Week like this, which means I have only one other option. Andrea, you are coming with." Miranda stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy gasped. "I can't...oh my God..." She was shocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You have to, I can't go like this. But I expect you to bring me some samples at least." Emily told her sadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy went over to her and hugged her. "Of course I will. Aww, I'm so sorry Em. I know how much going to Paris meant to you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily pulled back and wiped her eyes to hide her tears. "It's alright. It's not your fault. Though you'd better start learning French. It's rather convenient if you know the language." She told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know if I can pull that off. We're leaving in a week." Andy said pushing her hands through her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I would be happy to teach you after you've delivered the book in the evenings. I mean, you clearly wouldn't be able to speak it fluently, but I could teach you the basics." Miranda offered as she looked out of the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy was stunned by the offer. "I don't expect that from you Miranda, I wouldn't want to intrude..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda turned and wiggled her finger. "No, no. That wasn't a question, Andrea. I will need you to communicate somewhat while we are there." Her phone vibrated and she stared at it for a second. "I have to take this. Emily, feel better. If you need anything, call Andrea and we'll arrange it. Andrea, I'll wait in the car. We are leaving in ten." She advised as she stalked out of the hospital room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She wants to teach you French?" Emily screeched in a teasing way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, oh my God. The thought of her speaking French is just...ughhh." Andy breathed. "I'm so sorry about your leg though, Em," she said hugging her once again. Once she pulled free, the door opened and she thought it was Miranda coming to jostle her along, but a shy, pale-faced Brazilian peeked inside. "Hey, Serena. Come on in. I was just about to leave." Andy said as she smirked and offered a playful wink at Emily. When she passed Serena she mouthed "Go get her."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aww, my poor querida." Serena cooed. "Look what's happened to you?" She cried as she went to Emily to hug her tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy grinned affectionately at the pair before she left to drive back to the office with Miranda. She hoped the two women would finally hit it off. Both had confessed having feelings for each other but neither was brave enough to act on them. Moving through the hospital quickly, she thought about all the things she would have to organise now. She made a mental list and grinned from ear to ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She'd be in Paris with the woman she secretly loved, but even before then, she'd be getting French lessons by Miranda. She couldn't wait for her first French lesson and wondered if they'd start right away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>XXXX</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy opened the door to the townhouse to drop off the book and the dry cleaning as usual before finishing her workday. The afternoon had flown by very fast as she organised to switch Emily's flight to Paris and the hotel room into her name. Everything had gone smoothly since it was such a straightforward process. And although was still sad that Emily couldn't go, she knew that Serena would take very good care of her while she was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she set down the book and hung up the dry cleaning Miranda descended the stairs as regally and gracefully as ever. Andy noticed her through the mirror and stared into it to watch her sexy boss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda saw how she stared and put an extra sway in her hips. "Bonsoir, Andrea. Comment allez-vous?" She asked with perfect pronunciation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy just turned around and stared at the editor, unable to believe just how sexy that sounded. She wanted nothing more than to pounce the woman right in her foyer. "Hum, bonsoir. Je vais très bien, merci. Et vous?" Andrea answered haltingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why, Andrea, I am impressed. I thought you didn't speak French?" Miranda asked as she raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I...uh...downloaded an app to help learn French and thought I could start a little," Andy said as she blushed. "I was listening to it on my way here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Très bien. Voulez-vous un verre de vin?" Miranda asked and tested her how much she already learned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, you have got to help me out now. The app is good but I'm level four, able to say hello and goodbye!" Andy admitted smiling as Miranda chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Would you like a glass of wine?" Miranda asked translating her sentence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, uhm..wait, did you ask me or did you just tell me what it meant?" Andy was confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Les deux, which means both." Miranda sassed as she walked toward the kitchen. She crooked her finger in a come hither motion to make Andy follow her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy loved walking behind Miranda. It gave her the perfect opportunity to stare at her beautiful ass. She would happily follow Miranda everywhere. Her heart was racing. She had never shared anything private with Miranda before. At the same time, she told herself that it was only work-related. So she could arrange things in French for Miranda while they were in Paris. She took a deep breath as Miranda led her to the breakfast bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît. Sit down, please, Andrea." Miranda said, translating everything she was saying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you for helping me, Miranda, I have to say, your French sounds so professional and...uhm...really…kinda of sexy, you know." Andy blushed profusely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda turned around slowly as she gathered two wine glasses. "Sexy?" She queried. "Perhaps it's because French is the language of love," Miranda stated with a slight smirk. "Le français est la langue de l′amour, ma chérie," Miranda said seductively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy closed her eyes. "Oh God, you're making this very hard," She was growing more aroused by the second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda chuckled and sat beside her. "Tu es très belle, ma chérie."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy took the wine glass Miranda offered and gave it only a quick glance before looking at Miranda's lips. "What does that mean?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are very beautiful." Miranda flirted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Seriously? Says the woman who takes my breath away daily." Andy groaned. "Miranda, are you trying to kill me?" She asked getting a little bit frustrated by Miranda's oh so sweet torture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm simply trying to teach you French," Miranda announced, faking innocence. "Tes lèvres ont l′air délicieux." Miranda said licked her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy took a sip and raised her eyebrows in question signalling she didn't know what it means.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your lips look delicious," Miranda whispered, embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy gasped. She took out her phone and turned on the translator app. She typed the words. 'I want to kiss you' and the translation showed immediately. She looked at Miranda trying to decide if she should be that bold. But when Miranda once again licked her lips she couldn't help but say it. "Okay, let's see if you understand what I have to say." Andy took a deep breath. "Je veux t'embrasser." She said trying to pronounce it as sexy as possible. She bit her lip and giggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Je vais t'embrasser maintenant, ma chérie," Miranda said as she stood and stepped in front of Andy, she closed the distance between them quickly and they embraced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What does it mean?" Andy whispered as Miranda's lips came closer and closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm going to kiss you now, darling," Miranda said matter of factly as she closed the distance and captured the brunette's lips in a searing, passionate kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"See I know French as well..." Andy said between kisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh yes darling, your French kisses are divine...and now, tais-toi et embrasse-moi encore." She whispered hotly against Andy's mouth. When she saw Andy's confused look she rolled her eyes. "Shut up and kiss me again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy found she didn't need to be told twice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn't wait for more French lessons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>THE END</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>